Promises
by smile1
Summary: KateSawyer one piece, 4takes. His words and her promises.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the series _Lost _or the original characters. All I own is my imagination and the plot.

**A/N: **Although I haven't posted anything in a while, I have been writing. These four scenes are the results of two weeks work, believe it or not. It may not be a lot, but it's something that I needed to write down in order to get it out of my system, so I hope that when reading, you'll find at least some enjoyment in it.

* * *

**Promises**

_''The hardest things to keep are promises.''_

* * *

**Take I**

''Jack didn't see it,'' Kate said softly while handing the letter back to him.

He roughly tugged it from between her fingers only to fold it up gingerly. All this without looking at her. ''How did you get it, Freckles, and save me the story of how it magically fell from my pocket and into your hands,'' Sawyer said, the edges of his voice still coarse with exhaustion.

She shook her head. ''It didn't. I took it.''

''You took it,'' he repeated, his eyes creeping over to her. ''Now why would you go and do something like that?''

She looked away. ''I don't know.''

''Ah, you don't know.'' He wetted his lips before continuing, his voice calm and steady. ''You want to know what I think, Freckles? I think you just wanted to put your pretty little nose where it didn't belong once again. What do you think?'' He tilted his head to the side to take a better look at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. ''I think you should thank me for keeping your secret, Sawyer.'' She used his name tentatively, now knowing the loaded history behind it.

''That's right, my secret,'' he emphasized with a small nod.

''I never asked you to tell me,'' she defended gently.

''Yet you were jumping to know, and so is Jack.'' He turned his head away. ''It's just a matter of time, sweetheart, it always is. With everyone,'' he pointedly added, having an ulterior motive.

''What if I'm not like everyone?'' A stray lock was pushed aside as she sighed, his eyes already back on her. ''I won't tell Jack, Sawyer.''

''Pinky swear?'' His bottom lip twitched and a smile soon gave him away as she playfully rolled her eyes at him. Surprisingly enough, she did hold out her hand to him, her pinky up. ''Only if you promise a fair warning in advance the next time you decide to blow up at me,'' she told him.

''I never pictured you as the sensitive kind, Freckles,'' he remarked, an eyebrow raised and a smile now cracked.

''I'm not, I just...'' she trailed off with another sigh, letting her hand drop back down to her side. ''Forget it. I plead temporary insanity.'' She placed both hands on her knees and pushed herself onto her feet. ''I'll be back later to check on you. Don't go anywhere, Sawyer,'' she warned, knowing him well enough by now. An insistent look was thrown his way before she left the tent.

Sawyer smirked, his eyes quickly sliding down her backside before she managed to get completely out of his sight.

* * *

**Take II**

''Give me the case, Sawyer,'' she demanded, one hand placed on her hip while she held the other one out to him.

''Only if you do something for me.''

Kate sighed and dropped her hand. ''Like what?''

He crookedly smirked at her. ''Surprise me, Freckles.''

She bit down on her lip, contemplating his request while lazily twirling a strand of hair around her finger. She shut her eyes for a second, stopping in mid-twirl as her hand dropped and she opened her eyes again to look at him, doubtfully scanning his face. ''You promise to give me the case afterwards?''

''Hell, yeah,'' he replied. ''But not a second sooner, don't let that slip your mind, Freckles.'' He bemusedly smiled at the eye-roll she responded with. ''Well, sweetheart, what are you waiting for, surprise me,'' he dared her, the mirthful gleam in his eyes showing the pleasure he took in toying with her. ''The sooner you get this over with the sooner you'll get your hands on this precious case of yours.''

He full out grinned at her as she started to walk up to him; he knew just what buttons to push. He tilted his head upwards, looking her in the eyes as she came to a halt right in front of him. She was able to look down at him from her higher position on the rocks before him while he still stood up to his waist in the water. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned into him. ''Hold on,'' she whispered, wrapping her legs loosely around his waist while he reached for hers, needing a firm hold. ''Ride 'em, cowgirl!'' he called, making her smile. ''Shut up, Sawyer.''

''How 'bout you make me?'' he teased.

''Careful what you wish for,'' she cooed in his ear.

He looked at her with a smug smile before he gently grazed her lips with his own. ''Just topping off your surprise with one of my own,'' he lulled her, quickly capturing his lips, slipping his tongue skillfully in between to keep her quiet.

Her hands expressively traveled upwards, her fingertips coming to a rest upon his crown. She clenched her legs around his waist even tighter, making him groan at the sudden friction. He stumbled a few unexpected steps back, managing to take her deeper into the water with him before she started to look for solid ground with her own feet. With all of her weight no longer resting upon him, it was easier to pull her closer, not wanting to lose contact with her body now that she wasn't wrapped around him anymore. Her hands fell back down to his shoulders, trailing the rocky texture of his chest and abdomen with her fingers. ''Sawyer,'' she breathed, her hands toying with the frayed edges of his jeans' waistline, bringing up memories for him as she moaned his name once more.

Then suddenly, it all stopped. She pulled back, breaking free from him with one final kiss on the side of his mouth, leaving him breathing hard. ''Can I have my case now, Sawyer?'' she asked, her eyes innocent and hair wild as she stood just out of his reach.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand while nodding. ''Take it. I won't stop you; I'm a man of my word, after all.''

She nodded, agreeing with him as she gave him one last glance before turning around and heading for the rocks. He longingly watched her as she climbed back onto them. ''You're a fucking tease, Freckles,'' he commented when joining her.

''Maybe I'm just playing hard to get,'' she offered with a small shrug of her shoulders, swaying her hips seductively as she got into her pants. She leaned over to reach for the case, though he grabbed it just before she could. ''Sawyer-''

He chuckled lightly. ''You _are _paranoid, sweetcheeks. I just wanted to give it to you,'' he said and handed the case over to her.

She took it and placed it beside her so she could put on her shoes. ''Like what you see?'' she asked rhetorically as she stood up straight again.

''More than you know,'' he began, still eyeing her, ''especially if you take dem pants off again and get rid of that shirt, too. It doesn't do anything for you.''

Kate laughed and picked up the case. ''I'm heading back over to the beach. Are you coming...''

His eyes lit up. ''Not yet. I need another dive in this cold water first, to cool off.''

''You do that,'' was her only response as she turned her back to him, walking off as he disappeared back into the water.

* * *

**Take III**

''It ain't rocket-science, sweetheart, just a simple yes or no.''

Kate's eyes shot back over to the man crouched in front of her, only to move on to the scene behind him.

''Well, you know I got all day, but let's pretend that I don't.''

''I'm not going, Sawyer,'' she declared. ''And don't.''

''Don't what, Freckles?'' He smiled at her.

''Don't make any kind of comment referring to Jack.''

He formed an 'o' with his mouth before responding. ''Defending your husband now, are you?''

She gave him a look and started to get up. He smiled and tugged her back down with a simple twist of his wrist. ''Okay, I get the point, no bad mouthing our island's savior, I'm sorry.'' He let go of her hand. ''At least do me a favor and tell me why. You know I'll only keep bugging you about it until you do.''

Kate shrugged. ''I just do.''

''Not good enough, Freckles.''

She glanced up at him. ''I like to be close to the ocean, just in case.''

Sawyer nodded. ''Acceptable, but I know you well enough to know that there's a catch.''

''There only is with you,'' she said, having no other intention than to get him to back off.

''At least I'm man enough to be up front about it.''

Kate snorted. ''You say that like it's something to be proud of.''

''You're stalling,'' he stated, seeing through her.

''I gave you my reason, Sawyer. Why can't you just let it go?''

Her smirked. '' 'Cause I won't.''

She gently bit her lip while looking at him. ''You promise to keep my secret?''

''Sweetheart, you don't need to worry 'bout that,'' he told her, assuring himself of her trust with his charm, something she couldn't deny. She couldn't deny that he was slowly managing to get to her more and more, making her put herself out there, out in the open, for all to see.

_For him to see._

She lowered her eyes while softly mumbling something. In response, he took a hold of her chin with a smile and tipped her face upwards, eyes on him. ''You've gotta speak up, Freckles.''

She turned her head to the side, away from him, and he did nothing to stop her this time. ''I don't want to be alone.'' She sought out his eyes, on her own this time, her gaze restlessly darting to and fro before finally settling as he silently questioned her. ''At the caves,'' she began only to stop again with a sigh. ''I just like being here, okay, Sawyer,'' she said, slightly frustrated by having to defend her decision.

''Do you now?''

She pushed a few strands of hair to the side. ''Here at the beach, because of the ocean, the sand. I can't sink at the caves,'' she went on.

''You're rambling,'' he said, amused at her rapid stringing together of words.

She crossed her arms and threw him a look to which he raised both of his hands. ''Okay, I can take a hint. Just admit that you don't hate me like all of the others on this damned island and I'll-''

''They don't hate you,'' she blurted.

''Really, 'cause in that case they sure have a funny way of showing it.''

''So do you,'' Kate replied.

''I'm not sure I know what you're trying to get at,'' he played dumb.

She tilted her head up and locked her eyes with his in one fluent movement, not giving him a chance to look away. ''Do you hate me, Sawyer?'' she asked softly, almost sweetly.

''You know I don't, Freckles,'' he answered her in a somewhat affectionate way.

''Then stop asking me for a reason.''

''Wouldn't you rather be with Jack?''

She pulled up her shoulders in a shrug only to drop them immediately afterwards. ''I like the beach better.''

Sawyer nodded and got up, satisfied with the answer he got. ''I'll see you later, Freckles.''

''I'll be here,'' she returned.

He smiled, leaving her alone for now.

* * *

**Take IV**

The first thing Kate saw when stepping from behind the many trees into the clearing was Sawyer's body as it hung lifelessly forward, the rope around his tied wrists the only thing that kept him from tumbling forwards entirely. To her surprise, Sayid and Jack seemed to be the one with the blood on their hands as the two of them circled the bound Sawyer. Just as Sayid emptied a bucket of water, stirring Sawyer out of his inanimate state, she made her presence known by calling out to Jack.

He turned immediately to face her. ''Kate,'' he began, his eyes guiltily darting back over to Sawyer, ''What are you doing here?''

She didn't answer his question. ''What are you doing? Sayid?'' she tried when Jack didn't respond.

''We think he has Shannon's inhalers,'' Sayid told her, his voice eerily calm as he continued to tape up Sawyer's mouth, the reason why she hadn't heard him object against the way he had been awoken.

''Jack?'' She narrowed her eyes when he looked away in shame.

''I think he prefers you to not be here during the process,'' Sayid said while getting up from his crouching position.

''What process?'' She took a step towards him. ''Sayid?''

He looked at her, sighing as he saw the look on her face. ''You have to understand that we've tried everything and that I'm only doing this as a last resort.''

''We both are,'' Jack added.

Sayid nodded. ''He'll endure no pain if he knows what's good for him.'' He retrieved a small pocket knife from his pocket while turning away from her. She saw the way Sawyer looked at her as Sayid slowly started to approach him, like she was his only hope. She took a step forwards, meaning to grab Sayid's arm and try to stop him, but Jack took a hold of her before she could. ''It's better that you leave, Kate,'' he warned her, but she stubbornly shook her head and pulled herself from his grasp.

Sayid exchanged a quick look with Jack and he nodded as he reached out to Kate again. This time, his hold was tighter as he snaked one arm around her waist, pulling her back while he placed his other hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened at the sudden action, though her cry was unheard. She fought to get free, twisting and turning in every imaginable angle until she finally resorted to digging her nails into Jack's arm, though his hold on her didn't falter. She could do nothing but turn her eyes away, the ropes cutting into Sawyer's wrists with each pull of resistance.

When Jack let her go, she spun around instantly to face him, making sure not to look down at the scratches on his arm. ''Do you believe him now?'' she close to yelled, her ears still ringing with the moans and groans Sawyer offered with each hit.

''He's a liar, Kate.''

''You aren't any better, Jack. Now let him go,'' Kate demanded, close to panicking as Jack closed in on her once more.

''He doesn't have the inhalers,'' Sayid declared, noticing how close the situation was to getting out of hand, though the blood on his hands showed him that he had already let everything spiral out of control. He reached for his knife again, to cut the ropes.

Kate watched as the blood-stained pieces of rope fell into the dirt before she walked.

x-x-x

Later, when she sat on the beach close enough to the water for the waves to nip at the tips of her toes, Jack dropped onto the sand next to her, normally not needing an invitation to join her, though at the moment he did. ''I treated his wounds. He should be alright,'' he claimed, not looking at her until he had finished the second sentence.

''And does that ease your guilt, Jack?'' Kate refused to meet his eyes; she already knew that they were guilt-ridden.

''We had to be sure, Kate. Shannon could have died.''

She nodded. ''I know, but she didn't.''

Jack sighed. ''We just had to be sure. You know how he is.''

Again she nodded. ''Yeah, I do.'' She turned her head to look at him. ''He isn't as bad as you make him out to be. If you'd just asked him like a normal human being then-''

''He would have lied, Kate.''

She pressed her lips together, going back to ignoring him. He finally got up, preparing to leave her alone as he handed her some bandages and a small bottle. ''His bandages need to be changed every day and his wounds need to be cleaned, all of them.'' He waited as she took the supplies from him. ''I'll stay out of his way if he stays out of mine. I'll be at the caves if you need me.''

She only nodded in reply.

x-x-x

The next day, after having gone into the jungle to pick bananas and having gone for a quick dive, she headed over to Sawyer's tent, supplies in hand. When reaching the entrance she halted, taking the few seconds she had to study him, wanting to know what the damage was before she went in; she needed to know what she could expect.

''Howdy, Freckles,'' he greeted her, moving to get up, though she stopped him by quickly making her way over to his side and gentle forcing him back down. ''Ah, that's the way you like me, huh, Freckles, all vulnerable and-''

''I'm here to change your bandages,'' she told him softly. She held them up for him to see. When he didn't say anything to object she got down on her knees by his side.

''If the Doc thinks that just because he doesn't have to deal with me, he can pretend that it never happened, he's wrong; all of these bruises are on him and his little helper,'' Sawyer mumbled.

''I know.'' Kate looked at him. ''And I'm-''

''At least you tried to get your two cents in, sweetheart. That's all that matters.''

''I didn't know, I didn't expect him-'' She took a deep breath while running a shaking hand through her hair. ''I'm sorry.''

''It's not your fault,'' he tried to assure her, needing her to put up a brave face so that he could copy it.

She reached for his arm, though he pulled it back the instant the tips of her fingers grazed it. She let her hands fall back down to her lap, patiently waiting for him to put his arm back down. The second time she reached out for it she briefly glanced up at him. ''I won't hurt you.''

He chuckled at her gentle approach. ''Is that a promise, Freckles?''

She nodded. ''Yeah.''

And then he smiled.

* * *

**Please review? (: **First of all, I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read this. It's something I really appreciate and I also hope that when reading you'll manage to get that feel of the show, if you know what I mean. It's something I sometimes get when reading certain _Lost _ficlets and that proved to me that it's a good story. :) Now, I love writing, especially Fanfiction and for now, my main focus will be on _Lost._ I'll probably stick to the one-pieces at first, I don't know. I still have to get a little more comfortable and secure with my own writing. Anyway, thank you to everyone who was so nice to leave a review on one of the two other _Lost _stories I've written so far. :)


End file.
